OmniMATRIX
by Wolfone10
Summary: A parody of the final scene in the MATRIX, my first fan fic rated T for blood not anything else.. I would like to know what u think of my writing style


Just a Funny Parody of the final scene in the matrix, done BEN 10 Style... I have a few ideas for stories but I thought I'd give a shot at a short funny parody first... Tell me what you guys and girls think of my writting style... anyway... on to the show...

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were in retreat from the Vilgax's troops... There were too many of them. They had tried to strike at the

of the Flame Keeper's HQ in order to take out 'Dagon' but as it turns out they had stormed the place during a group meeting, and the back-lash had been sever.

"We gotta get further away from them" yelled Ben, looking at the ultimatrix which had timed out AGAIN at a very bad time.

"This would go A LOT EASIER if we could just turn and fight" Kevin said, "we can't do that Kevin, they're just regular people this time, they're just being duped by Vilgax" Chimed in Gwen, it was her that had made the group high-tail it instead of fighting, with Ben going alien, he could have accidently killed someone and she was worried about useing her own mana powers against a crowd of normal people.

"Split up! Vilgax told his people to kill me not you two" snapped Ben, "NO!" Shouted Gwen "We are NOT leaving you, right Kevin?"

"forget it Ben, we're staying by your..." started Kevin... "Kevin!... you go a differant way, and you DRAG HER with you, it's an ORDER!" yelled Ben, running down an alley to the right.

Kevin hung his head, "roger" he said softly before grabbing Gwen's arm. "Kevin, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gwen screamed as they both stopped... well technically Kevin stopped... and he dragged Gwen to a stop.

"You heard the man Gwen, it was an order." said Kevin, "Since when do you take orders from Ben?" Yelled Gwen. During their argument the group chasing them also banked to the right and went down the same alley as Ben.

"This is differant we're plummers now... in times like this he's the leader and you know that too".. replied Kevin looking sadly at the floor.. "But don't worry... after all if we're not with him he can go alien to get away right?"

Gwen looked suprised at Kevin's attitude... and said "but it was timed out..", "you don't think Ben can hide from a few... ok... A LOT of people that are stupid enough to believe Vilgax is the savior of Earth for a few minutes?" replied Kevin

"well... yeah... probably... but STILL" Gwen's eyes we're pleading with him... "OK, OK, tell you what? We'll track Ben with the plummer's badges and approach from the opposite side once we get to the car".. Kevin said... "That will take to long!" Gwen yelled.. "Look you go get the car and get to Ben's location, I'll astral project, I guess"

"why astral project? why not just go to him?" asked Kevin, "BECAUSE he's too far ahead of us now, and I don't want to lead anyone to him!" answered Gwen hotly... "OHHHH hadn't thought of that" said Kevin, "ok you go and I'll grab the car"

-=Where Ben is=-

Ben was running down the alley and had taken so many turns through the buildings that he was starting to get dizzy... he looked to his left wrist... still seeing red "time in already you stupid hunk of junk... I liked the omnitrix SO MUCH BETTER" he complained at the ultimatrix.

He turned another corner only to find he was staring at a blank stone wall... "Uh oh" he thought, looking right then left he saw a old wooden door to his right and he could hear the crowed getting closer behind him.

"well I hope this isn't someone's home", Ben thought as he grabbed the door and tried to open it, it didn't budge... he drew back his hand and struck the door as his cousin had taught him for hitting boards, SNAP, his hand went straight through and he unlocked and opened it from the inside.

"I seriously got to thank Gwen for all that karate training" he thought with a smirk, running into the building he saw it was a large abandoned appartment building.

He ran up three stories of stairs as he heard the sound of others coming into the building, hiding in the first room he found unlocked he kept staring at the ultimatrix... "hurry up, hurry up" he complained again..

Suddenly he saw a briliant bright light at the window, he recoginized at at once as Gwen in her anodite form... "GWen what are you doing here? I told you to leave me" He said to her coming out from his hiding place and walking up to the window.

"Like I would ever do that? You know me better than that" smirked the purple/pink form before him. "But using that could..."  
>started Ben.<p>

"It's my astral form, so no problems, Kevin is just below on this side with the car, now get out of that window and I'll carry you down so we can get out of here!" said Gwen

"Ok... let me see how to open this stupid win..."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Gwen suddenly couldn't see Ben because the window was covered in red... "NO! NO!"... she screamed, as the glass of the window and most of the side of the building exploded she flew into the room and saw Ben on the ground in a pool of spreading blood, with a group of normal looking people coming toward him, some holding smoking guns, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT" mana tendrils reaching off of her toward the group...

Before they could reach them she heard "Stand down Gwen" it was weakly coming from Ben... The tendrils withdrew as she floated to him, the group retreated back yelling "call the commanders we got him".

"Ben, WHY?" asked Gwen as she kneeled down next to him and raised his head to her lap... he had blood coming from his mouth and three gaping wounds through his chest... "Your no killer Gwen, I don't want you to be one and besides they don't know what they are doing, they've been tricked by Vilgax".

"Ben hold on, we'll get you out of here and..." Started Gwen, "Save it, take care of yourself, try to put up with Kevin, please protect Juile" said Ben... "I will, I will" Gwen kept repeating crying like crazy she could feel his mana getting smaller and smaller

"and protect the Ultimatrix" said Ben... "what?" said Gwen... "when I am gone... take it off me... I want you to have it"... His voice getting smaller and smaller... Gwen looked at him in horror.. He was really going to... NO NO...

"I love you cous..." and he fell silent... she looked down and saw he was staring at her with his eyes open, eyes that no longer had that bright green color and now looked like a faded leaf.

"NO NO NO BEN! You can't leave us... the Earth needs you, the galaxy needs you!" yelled Gwen at his head in her arms... Outside the commanders of the flame circle had begun to arrive, the ones in armor, "when enough of us have arrived we will present his body to lord Dagon"

"Ben don't you dare die, you can't leave grandpa, you can't leave your parents, you can't leave JULIE, you can't LEAVE KEVIN, you CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE REST OF THE WORLD! YOUR A HERO!"... Her voice growing louder and louder with each one a/n that's why the increasing caps, "WE NEED YOU, EVERYONE, YOUR NOT A HERO... YOUR THE HERO... DEFENDER OF THE GALAXY! WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU!"... she was sobbing onto him her forhead pressed against his...

Suddenly the ultimatrix, beeped, turned green, and begain cycling through every alien, it came to rest on an outline of a a little human boy whose form morphed to a teen-ager, who morphed to an adult.. then flashed.

A bright green flash stopped Gwen from crying... she opened her eyes and looked down at Ben who was blinking like crazy... "what happened?" he asked..

"BEN" she yelled... And hugged him tightly... "Not that I am ungrateful but why haven't we left yet?" asked Ben confused... he began to get up.. "HE'S STILL ALIVE!" the people at the door shouted... "turn him to swiss cheese"... about 12 of them opened fire.

"no"... said ben.. a green hollagram of a mechanical alien formed above him and all the bullets stopped in mid-air.. Time stopping for them.

Gwen could just stare dumbfounded.. the mana she felt that hand vanished completely was back... and it was stronger then any force she had ever felt, a 100 no, more like 1,000,000 times that of even aggragor.. she was just in shock...

Ben started walking toward the group... "we are leaving".. he said very quietly, staring down the cowards that had shot him in the back.. who took off running, a few of the other braver ones approached ready to fight...

a green hollagram of xlr8 appeared above his head and he proceeded to beat every single one of them in just seconds. Finally a commander approached him... "Dagon has ordered your death! So it shall be" he said.

"no... I really don't think so..." Ben replied running at him, suddenly a hollagram of ghostfreak appeared above his head as he dived INTO the commander... "Order the other commanders to stand down and return to base" Ben said through his new voice.. when they withdrew he slammed his new body into the walls and roof until it was out cold.. he left the person..

walking back into the room he was first in he saw anodite Gwen still kneeling on the floor in shock... blood all over her knees..." um Gwen u might wanna clean up before you get back to your body, and by the way, where did you say Kevin parked?"

Gwen finally snapped out of her shock... HOW?... then she noticed the green hourglass symbol on his chest... "Ultimate Ben?"... she quietly asked Ben... Ben shruged... She grabbed him..."HOW?" she asked... "beats me.. but then again I don't really understand this thing, but hey it worked out... now about the whole parking thing..." Ben says... and Gwen starts laughing

-=Sometime later=-

"dagon" gets a communication from his intersteller communicator... "I know what you are... I KNOW WHO you are, I will reveal you to everyone.. I will free their minds"... dagon trys to track the number but the trace suddenly fails, he looks around nervously..

At a pay phone Ben hangs up the reciever whice changes from a black and green reciever to a normal one...

"You coming man?" Kevin says from his car stopped at the curb...

"No, not right now" Ben says looking at the sky, "I want to play"... Suddenly a green hollagram of jetray appears above his head and he takes to the sky.

A/N welp that's my first time writting, please tell me what you think, remember this is SUPPOSED to be a parody, I have a lot of other ideas for stories, but I thought this would be a short and easy one. 


End file.
